Satu Dua Tiga
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Drabble/Satu Dua Tiga. Tiga alasan kenapa kulabuhkan cintaku padanya. Satu; dia mirip ibu, dua; jodoh; ketiga;.../Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Satu Dua Tiga by JIRO**

**Summary: Drabble/Satu Dua Tiga. Tiga alasan kenapa kulabuhkan cintaku padanya. Satu; dia mirip ibu, dua; jodoh dan ketiga;.../Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): Drabble, maybe out of character, typo(s), aneh, abal, nista, gaje, etc.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru duduk di teras belakang rumah. Siang ini cerah. Langit cerah di siang hari selalu membuatnya tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum. Selalu saja angin semilir membuat rambut nanasnya bergerak—tapi ia suka itu. Ia memandang cakrawala, hanya ada awan di sana. Ia tersenyum, awan itu tak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Shikamaru membetulkan posisi duduknya. Biasanya ia selalu menghabiskan hobinya ini di bawah pohon tak jauh dari hutan Nara, tapi karena tempat itu sedang dipakai latihan oleh dua anak kembarnya, Shikaru dan Shikako, ia batalkan niatnya. Padahal tempat itu sangat sempurna jika dibandingkan dengan dunia impian anak-anak. Terpaksa ia habiskan di teras rumahnya. Toh awan di sana dan di sini bentuknya tak ada yang berbeda.

"Mulai lagi anak ayah ini malas-malasan." Shikaku datang dan duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. Shikamaru tak bergeming, masih tetap dalam posisi melihat awan. Hanya dengusan dan gumaman 'merepotkan' yang ia lakukan. Tentu saja harus tanpa suara kalau tak ingin mendapat jitakan maut dari ayahnya. "Bagaimana kalau main _shougi_?" Shikaku menawari.

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Aku sedang tak berniat, Ayah." ujarnya. Shikaku memiringkan kepalanya. Tumben anak semata wayangnya ini tidak mau bermain _shougi_ biasanya sangat antusias.

"Kalau begitu mau _battle_ dengan ayah?" tanya Shikaku lagi, "Sudah lama 'kan kita tak melakukan ini?" Shikamaru melirik ke arah ayahnya.

"Apalagi itu." jawab Shikamaru malas, Shikaku patah semangat.

"Kau ini apa tidak ada hal yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya Shikaku seraya menghela napas.

"Biarkan aku menikmati hidupku yang sempurna ini, Ayah." ujar Shikamaru, kelopak matanya tertutup, menikmati hembusan semilir angin. Shikaku memperhatikan Shikamaru, kemudian menghela napas lagi.

"_Sou ka_, kepercayaan yang diberikan Hokage membuat karirmu di dunia ninja tak pernah mengecewakan, memiliki istri yang cantik dan perhatian, ditambah dua orang anak. Ini kah kehidupan sempurnamu?"

"Hmm."

"Hei, selama ini ayah penasaran dengan wanita pilihanmu itu." Shikaku berganti topik. "Kenapa kau memilihnya sebagai pendampingmu? Bukannya masih banyak wanita yang lebih cantik?"

Dalam waktu yang terus berjalan, Shikamaru tak menjawab hanya tatapan yang ia tujukan pada ayahnya. Kemudian kembali ke posisi semula. "Satu, dua, tiga," ia mulai bersuara, "Tiga alasan kenapa kulabuhkan cintaku pada**nya**." Shikamaru tersenyum.

"He, kau sudah bisa berkata romantis rupanya." goda Shikaku. "Belajar darimana?"

"Merepotkan." gumam Shikamaru.

"Satu; dia mirip ibu." Shikamaru mengambil jeda, Shikaku menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kau mewarisiku banyak sekali, sampai jodoh pun tak beda jauh dariku." gumam Shikaku. Ingat Shikaku ada ungkapan; _'like father like son'_, 'apel tak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya'.

"Dua; jodoh." Shikamaru kembali mengambil jeda, "Mungkin karena kami sering bersama dan rasa itu muncul secara alami." Shikaku mengangguk paham.

"Dan tiga..." Shikamaru mengambil jeda untuk ketiga kalinya. "Sampai sekarang aku tak yakin dengan yang satu ini." ujar si pengguna jurus bayangan ini. "Tapi kupikir cinta itu tak butuh alasan, mengapa aku mencintainya dan memberi semua sisa hidupku untuk bersamanya." Shikaku tersenyum melihat putranya yang sudah menjadi pria sejati, "Meskipun itu sangat merepotkan." lanjut Shikamaru. Tarik kembali kata-katamu Shikaku, yang terakhir itu sama sekali tidak keren.

"Ayah tak menyangka kau sudah sebesar ini, rasanya baru kemarin kau selalu menangis dan mengadu pada ayah," Shikaku mengenang masa lalu. Shikamaru merona, ia tak pernah ingat pernah melakukan itu dulu.

"Merepotkan, aku tak pernah seperti itu." elaknya.

"Hahaha," Shikaku tertawa dengan respon anaknya itu, ia menepuk kepala nanas Shikamaru. "Tetaplah menjadi anak ayah dan embanlah tugasmu sebagai Shinobi Konoha. Raja Konoha membutuhkan orang sepertimu." ujar Shikaku sebelum pergi.

Shikamaru tak berinisiatif untuk mengatakan apa-apa. Setelah kepergian sang ayah, dua orang bocah datang. Yang satu perempuan sedang menggendong seorang di punggung yang menangis. tubuh mereka penuh dengan kotoran dan luka.

"Shikaru jatuh, dia nekat melakukan jurus berjalan di batang pohon." Si gadis, Shikako mendekat ke arah ayahnya. "Padahal aku sudah melarangnya, merepotkan." lanjutnya dengan tambahan kata favorit Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendekat kemudian memperhatikan putranya. Benar ada beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Ia gendong putranya yang masih sesenggukan dan membawanya ke dalam rumah untuk diobati. Sepanjang koridor ia masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakannya pada ayah. Ia heran sebenarnya darimana ia mendapat kata-kata sehebat itu. Sepertinya kalimatnya tadi keluar saat ia berada di alam bawah sadar.

"Hhh merepotkan."

Satu dua tiga, tak banyak hal yang membuat Shikamaru memilih**nya** sebagai pendamping hidup, karena alasan sebenarnya ia tak pernah tahu alasan kenapa ia memilih **wanita itu** sebagai istrinya.

Karena ia yakin kita tak butuh alasan untuk mencintai seseorang.

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**

Ada yang mau menebak siapa perempuan yang beruntung mendapatkan Shikamaru? Tapi jangan terlalu banyak berharap sama _author_ yang satu ini.

Thanks for reading. Mind to RnR?

JIRO


End file.
